User talk:AWpCR
Welcome! Hi AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield -- we are excited to have How to Survive a Zombie Outbreak Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "How to Survive a Zombie Outbreak Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Escape! Having found a breif moment to check how things are going, I have come to wish you luck on this site. I do intend to make contributions but I am still busy with my exams. I intend to be an active member once these are other and help out in making this an effective wiki. Thanks fo listening, good luck AWpCR. The JobenX Virus 12:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Since this is a zombie survival guide, you might want to include more than just Resident Evil strategies. There some other good games like Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising and DOOM that have zombies in. Help What do you mean? Can you be more specific? Hyper Zergling 01:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *Do not edit. *This article is under construction, sorry for the inconvenience. Since you are reasing this, I am assuming you want to learn how to survive a T-Virus outbreak, you are in a city, and you are not infected. If you are infected, kill yourself. The Basics First of all, you need to find yourself a shelter. Do not hide in a mall. They will be crawling with zombies and other T-Virus infected freaks, and there is also alot of enterances to protect. A convenience store might work well, but there are big windows that zombies, cerberus, or crows can break through. Your house is probibly the best place to survive, especialy since you'll know where everything is. It is also good to gather survivors. The more the marrier. It is also good to gather food, water, supplies, and most important, weaponry.